The subject matter described herein relates to electronic computing, and more particularly to systems, methods, and computer program products to synchronize software processes in a virtual machine environment.
Some software requires a deterministic operating environment. By way of example, vehicle control software in the aerospace industry may expect a particular rate of execution in an operating environment. Further, vehicle control software in the aerospace industry may be configured to execute redundantly on multiple separate channels, i.e., separate processors and communication paths. Proper execution of such software requires a level of synchronization between the multiple channels. Accordingly, systems, methods, and computer program products which enable a virtual machine environment to emulate a deterministic execution environment may find utility.